


Second Life Love Story

by gabsywrites



Category: NAMON (Ship)
Genre: A bit of mystery i guess, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Namon AU, Surprising Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsywrites/pseuds/gabsywrites
Summary: Following the tragic incident, Nanon has been living the world full of darkness and sorrow. What if he meets a stranger that has to do with his past?
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Second Life Love Story

Peach flowers were thrown, doves were being released, and the genuine smiles from the guests were seen. To hope for a better future, to love unconditionally, and to bring happiness and to prosper is all what these meant. The kiss, where our soul committed to fulfill the scripture of "the two shall become one flesh".

The sky, painted with different colors, picturesque view, a rainbow appeared during their kiss. A majestic moment, a memory that will be remembered by those who supported their love since the beginning up to this moment.

As they hop in the car, best wishes were heard. This was the day they have been waiting for. Vows were exchanged, hearts were opened, and their souls were united.

In the car, Chris keeps on brushing Blue’s hair, he noticed his expression printed with worrisome.

“ **What’s the matter?** ”, as Blue heard the question, he immediately sat straight and looked at Chris. He never saw him worried like this before. “ **Is there something wrong?** ”, Chris gasped and held his hand.

“ **I know I wasn’t supposed to think of any possibilities after our marriage but, what if someone keeps on intervening our relationship?** ”, Chris only responded with a smile. He keeps on wondering of what might happen even after they got married.

“ **Oh, Blue. What did I just tell you?** ”, Chris shrugged Blue's hair and smiled. “ **We faced a lot of ups and downs for the past few years. However, those struggles did not stop us from what we are today. You have me, and I have you.** ”

Chris kissed Blue's forehead and let his head rest on his shoulders.

_The struggles that they've been through, the hardships, the misleading of relationship, and the people that manipulated their love, those struggles that they endured for the past years will be forgotten as they move on to their next chapter of their lives, the present times and their future ahead._

From what it seems, Blue has been the future that Chris have always wanted. And to see him, giving his life to him, is a special gift that anyone could ever asked for.

_May their love continue to grow. May their relationship last a lifetime. May their soul find its way to be together for it shall never be apart._

_**Apart.**_ Being away from someone, with no idea to when will you ever see that person again.

An unexpected tragedy happened while on their way to the beach. A car carelessly collided with theirs, no idea how to escape while rolling down the cliff.

As Chris saw Blue, screaming and crying, he hugged him so tight, so tight that he wanted to protect him from getting hurt, without thinking of himself.

While they are still in the situation of rolling down the cliff, he had a sudden realization whereas he accepted the fact that Blue and him may not be destined for now but one thing's for sure, _they will be together again._

_Not this time, but in another life._

" **See you on the other side, Blue. I love you.** " Chris whispered through his ears before releasing him.

For the last time, he looked into Blue's eyes. " **God. Those eyes, the source of my strength, the reason why I fell for him, the eyes that saw my worth.** " Chris in his thoughts.

" **Until death do us part.** " Blue said in a weak tone.

 **"Until death do us part.** " Chris took the chance to lock his lips to Blue as his tears began to stream down his face.

The car landed and crashed. Both of them were unconscious and could not easily move right away. The last thing Chris heard, a helicopter wandering. He passed out and had no clue when he will ever wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! This fiction has been thought out of my brain since summer. The reason I posted this fiction instead of other reading platforms is that some of the people I know recommended me to post my work here. Also, there are only few NaMon fictions here. so, why not contribute to the society and feed midyears with the content they want, right?
> 
> If you have any problems dealing with the words I used or questions, please comment them or you may ask them on my Curious Cat account, https://curiouscat.qa/gabsywrites


End file.
